The Journey
by PianoforteWolf
Summary: When reincarnated, the wolves continue to search for Paradise. With a new pack member to help them, will they make it there? Rated T for infrequent use of language. Hige x Miki OC Enjoy!
1. My Name Is Kiba Prologue

Here we go again! I will try very hard to make the story make sense from here on out!

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE THE STORY BEGINS:

1.) Cheza,"Granny", Blue, Quent, Hubb, Cher, "Crazy Old Hanabito Woman" etc., do not exist in this timeline! Why? Because ONLY the wolves got reincarnated. No questions as to why, it shall be explained later on in the story.

2.) The story starts in the Forest of Death (Episode 10-ish) Why? Because it's just more convienient. (I'm too lazy for that long rambling intro nonsense. :P)

3.) There are OCs in this story! If you don't like, don't read. :)

4.) THEY ARE SEARCHING FOR PARADISE ON EARTH! A "Physical" Paradise. - Not where you go when you're dead sort of Paradise but a actual beautiful place to be.

5.) The history behind the OCs WILL be covered within the story.

With no further adeau, let the Prologue begin!

* * *

My Name is Kiba.

I have travelled to the ends of the Earth searching for Paradise. Half of me tells me that there's nothing there, but the other half tells me to search anyway. In our 'pack' I am generally seen as a leader, but I don't know if I even want to lead anymore. When we reach Paradise, I want to leave the pack and live alone again, like I used to, before I met the others.

I was born into a small pack. Food was scarce, but we managed. The valley where we lived was flooded with the scent of Lunar Flowers, it was wonderful. My life was set up for me and I was learning how to be a good pack member when it happened. All the trees in the valley were burned down. All the trees, shrubs, bushes, weeds, even the Lunar Flowers. Every last one. I hid under a rock and cowered in fear there for three days. Then a human found me and took me into his pack.

He taught me everything I would need to know. Except how to lead a pack. Then he told me that I had to leave and find a new place to live. He told me legends about Paradise and the Book of the Moon. I left in search of Paradise. I was joined by more wolves on the way, and we fought for Paradise together. We killed the wretched beast, and the Flower Maiden took mercy on our souls and we were reincarnated.

The world has been reborn just as we were, reunited again, we will keep on searching, searching for Paradise.

* * *

Be prepared, next chappie up soon. :)

Read and Review Please!

Thanks!

=D


	2. AUTHOUR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Thank you for not ignoring this piece of little info that I just thought you would want to read. I am sorry that the update took so long. I have been in Hospital and haven't managed to write anything whilst I have been dealing with literally piles of homework. No joke, my art teacher wanted me to make a sculpture of a dragon in 2 days. XP *Panic Attack*

Thank you for reading anyways but I will inform all my readers, whether they review me or not (I know who you are…) when the story will begin! Thanks for reading!

-PFW


	3. My Name Is Toboe

Hi! My name is Toboe!

I'm on a journey to find Paradise and its so much fun! I love to travel, even though it makes my paws ache. There is a Paradise and I can't wait until I get there. Me and my friends. In our friendly pack of friends I'm definitely the little brother character, the crazy child who loves food. Food and fun. But it didn't start that way. I lived with my mama, my papa, my brother Toci and my sister Zeva. We were happy and it stayed like that for a few months. Then the men came. They shot my parents and Zeva. Toci and I ran as fast as we could but I guess it wasn't fast enough. All I can remember was Toci's screaming. His loud strangled calls for help haunted me as I ran. I couldn't turn back or all of the running was for nothing. When I finally stopped I could see buildings on the horizon. After a few weeks I reached the city and I was taken in by a friendly old lady called Granny. She took good care of me for a long time. But I was hit with sadness one again. She died. I killed her. It was an accident, but I wasn't safe there anymore. I didn't want to leave her. I took the bracelets that were hanging limply around her arm and slipped them onto my paw. I had something to remember her by. After a few months of life on the streets, I met them. Besides my family I had never met other wolves before so I was very excited. I joined them and we went off to search for Paradise. It was fun. We were almost there when I decided that I would sacrifice myself to help one of the humans that joined us. Now I have been born again just like the rest of the world and I am ready to start again! To keep searching, for Paradise!


	4. My Name Is Hige

Hey! The name's Hige.

I'm searching for Paradise, yeah, you could say that. Its alright I guess, as long as there's enough food to go around. Heck, I don't know if there really is a Paradise but hey, it'll be great if we get there. Never started that way though. I was born in a lab full of crazy nobles. Strange people attached a collar to my neck and let me loose. I don't remember too much before I met the others. It's probably a good thing I guess. When I joined them I felt that I had purpose, like someone was there to care for me and look out for me. Sort of like a family, but hey, I've never had a real family so what do I know? I'd like to find Paradise, but no-one knows what it's like there right? I sure hope it's worth the journey. To tell you the truth, I couldn't care less what it's like as long as there's lots of food and she-wolves! Heh, I'm not too much of a talker I guess, I let my nose do all the talking. Or, sniffing. But hey, as long as I'm still kickin', Paradise is dead ahead. Let's do this!


	5. My Name Is Tsume

My name's Tsume, but what would you care?

I'm just following a pack 'o idiots on a 'little field trip' to a little place they like to call Paradise. Why? Well, I have nothing better to do. I guess. I'm more of a loner myself; no-one to worry about besides yourself, easy stuff. We may be travelling in a group but the way I see it, the only thing we have in common is that we're wolves and we're going in the same direction. We're all separate. If you take care of yourself it's less stress for your alpha, and growing up in a tight pack I should know. None of the others have experienced what I have. I was the runt in a litter of six. My siblings bullied me and treated me like I was no different than the dirt beneath their paws. But I made my way up in the pack anyways. You gotta be tough to survive. The strong make it in the world, but the weak perish. I was beta in the pack and I got used to givin orders not takin 'em. I was happy where I was. I had a mate, four cubs and this feeling, that I had finally found my place in the world. I had everything I wanted. I had a home. Until the humans came. They stormed through our pack and killed them all, the warriors, the other betas, the apprentices and my family. My precious slice of joy was destroyed and burned on a pile with the bodies of the rest of the pack. I was terrified. I ran. I didn't stop to help those that were dying, I just ran to save myself. When I had fled far enough away from the scene of turmoil I turned to see Alpha towering over me. One slash of his claws and I was out cold. I was scarred, both physically and mentally, and from then on I have hardened up even more, hiding myself from the world trying to find somewhere that might give me that feeling of purpose again, and Paradise, I think it's my last chance. I'm willing to travel a thousand miles for this and I wouldn't miss it fir the world. Bring it on!


End file.
